La Lección
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: Azula tiene prisionera a Suki. Suki intenta escapar pero es atrapada de nuevo, como castigo la vuelven esclava... pero del príncipe Zuko!  [Oneshot] [Lemon]


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nick y sus creadores. Historia sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno pues otro fanfic con una pareja extraña hahaha y pues este se lo dedico a mi amiga Celia, quien en realidad ella me cedió la idea de esta pareja y me animó a desarrollarle una historia!

**La Lección.**

"Aquí estarás por un buen rato" exclamó la princesa de la nación del fuego con su habitual tono de maldad y desconsideración "Claro, si considero que debes vivir"

"Sokka vendrá por mi, nunca me fallaría" los intentos de la guerrera de Kioshi por escapar eran en vano, el metal de la jaula era demasiado fuerte y grueso, además de que sus expectativas de vida eran pocas en una pelea mano a mano contra el fuego azul de la princesa.

"Si claro, como digas" Azula roló sus ojos dorados y abandonó la prisión.

Suki empezó a sentir que el frío de la prisión le calaba los huesos y enfurecida empezó a golpear los barrotes, su furia se empezó a mezclar con lo salado de sus lágrimas y la sangre empezaba a salir de sus ya muy heridos nudillos. Decidió intentar ahora con patadas y el metal empezó a ceder pero el ruido era demasiado y los guardias llegaron, decidieron llevar a la guerrera ante Azula.

"¿Pensaste que escaparías? Hmm siento que me subestimas y eso, lo considero como una gran falta de respeto"

"En realidad no me interesa que te parece bien o que te parece mal" la guerrera de Kioshi escupió a los pies de la princesa.

"¡Que insolencia!" Azula enfurecida lanzó un rayo azul muy cerca de ella, rozándole el hombro y lastimándola ligeramente.

"Puedes atacarme cuanto quieras, mi orgullo se mantiene intacto, no me intimidas en lo absoluto así derrames toda mi sangre"

"Muy bien, te daré una lección, ya veremos que tan grande eres, guerrera" el tono altanero de Azula iba en aumento y una maliciosa sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

"Bajemos un poco tu ego, te convertiré en esclava, pero para que no sufras tanto, serás esclava de mi adorado hermano Zuzu, algún buen _uso_ tendrá en mente para ti"

Suki miró asombrada a la princesa, la sangre empezaba a hervirle aún más, era una guerrera y jamás se sometería a ser una esclava.

"Llévensela ya, y pónganle una ropa adecuada para la ocasión"

Los guardias disponían a llevársela cuando la voz de Azula los interrumpió nuevamente.

"Esperen… mejor, déjenla sin ropa, no creo que la vaya a necesitar"

Los guardias asintieron y la llevaron a los aposentos del príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Zuko se encontraba recostado en un diván mientras esperaba a que sus sirvientes le prepararan un agradable baño cuando en ese mismo instante un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus agradables pensamientos.

"¿Si? ¿Quién?"

"Discúlpenos príncipe Zuko, pero su hermana le mando un… amm, servicio especial"

"¿Servicio? Demonios, y ahora que habrá inventado Azula" pensó mientras se levantaba y abandonaba su cómoda posición por ir a abrir la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y los guardias pasaron a su habitación, uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

"Señor, la princesa Azula desea que conserve a esta mujer… como esclava"

"¿Esclava? ¿Para qué querría yo una esclava?"

"Bueno, la princesa dijo que usted sabría darle un buen _uso"_

"Ya, ya, márchense, déjennos solos, y ustedes también, sus servicios ya no son requeridos"

"Si, príncipe, con su permiso"

Los guardias y los sirvientes desalojaron la habitación.

"¡Ni creas que voy a estar a tu servicio!"

"Cállate, ¿quién ha dicho que necesito de ti?" contestó el príncipe en tono cortante antes de que Suki pudiera continuar con su discurso de orgullo. "Mira, no me interesa nada de esto, mi hermana está loca, y yo sólo soy su cómplice, así que toma y duerme en el diván si así lo gustas, tomaré un baño"

Zuko le dio un abrigo para que se cubriera y se fue a darse un baño, Suki se quedó admirada ante la seca pero buena atención que le brindó, así que se puso la capa que le brindó y se sentó en el diván a pensar un poco.

El príncipe disfrutaba de su baño, la temperatura era perfecta y mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, al cerrar los ojos la primera visión que vino a su mente fue la de la joven guerrera tal y como llegó a su habitación, completamente desnuda, pero sus fantasías viajaron aún más lejos y las siguientes escenas que le invadieron fueron las de Suki siendo sometida y poseída por él.

"Demonios, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?" el príncipe abrió los ojos y se mojó la cara un poco. "Ya, mejor me voy a dormir" se levantó a secarse y salió con la toalla en la cintura.

La guerrera miró al príncipe e inconcientemente se encontraba mirando abobadamente el bien formado cuerpo del maestro fuego.

Zuko sintió la mirada de la guerrera y al voltear a verla y confirmar que efectivamente se encontraba mirándolo, se sonrojó mucho.

"Eh bueno, si gustas puedes quedarte en al cama y yo tomo el diván, no es culpa tuya las locuras de mi hermana"

"Si, gracias, por cierto, quiero disculparme no debí contestarte de ese modo, es sólo que pensé que eras igual de desquiciado que tu hermana"

Suki tomó asiento en la cama justo al lado del príncipe.

"Azula… siempre ha sido así, dominante y prepotente" el maestro fuego volteó a ver a la guerrera.

"¿Te ha lastimado no es así?" Zuko había notado que la joven de Kioshi no apartaba la mano de su brazo y supuso que la habían lastimado.

"Si" Suki descubrió su hombro para mostrarle la herida y Zuko la rozó con suavidad.

"¡Auch!" la guerrera hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Calma, ya mejorarás, la herida es bastante superficial" el príncipe acarició con suavidad su herida

"Eres muy amable, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensar que eres de la nación del fuego"

Zuko volvió a sonrojarse, la guerrera empezaba a parecerle de lo más… dulce.

"Bueno, hay muchos ideales en la nación del fuego con los cuales no estoy de acuerdo"

"Vaya, eso dice mucho de ti, suenas como un hombre integro"

"Intento serlo" el maestro fuego le dirigió una leve sonrisa y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.

La guerrera olvidó el dolor y sin pensarlo dos veces besó a Zuko, los labios del príncipe cedieron y sus lenguas empezaron a llevar un mismo ritmo.

Zuko no tardó en demostrar su característica pasión interior y tomó a la guerrera entre sus brazos para seguir deleitándose con sus labios.

Suki por su parte empezó a acariciar la desnuda espalda del príncipe y tornaba su beso a un nivel más intenso.

El maestro fuego se separó de sus labios sólo para descender a llenar de besos el cuello color marfil de la orgullosa guerrera, sus manos exploraban su cintura y se toparon con el nudo de la bata que le había prestado. Depositó sus labios en su oreja y le susurró

"¿puedo continuar y prometes no golpearme?"

Suki sintió que todos los vellos se le erizaron y sonrió "continua, prometo no golpearte" acarició sus manos en señal de aprobación y el príncipe ni tardo ni perezoso la despojó de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Zuko la miro por un momento "Wow, eres realmente hermosa" le devolvió la sonrisa y hundió la cabeza nuevamente en su cuello para llenarla de besos.

La guerrera de Kioshi suspiraba de placer y acariciaba el cabello de su ahora amante, enredaba los dedos y la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostros.

Para quedar a la par, la hábil guerrera despojó también a su acompañante de su única prenda.

El príncipe con la sangre ya completamente llena de calor, colocó a Suki debajo de el y descendió nuevamente para cubrir de besos sus senos.

"¡Oh! ¡Por Kioshi!" Suki suspiró con más fuerza y se aferró a la cama, arqueó la espalda con placer.

"Ardo en las ganas de poseerte, ya no resisto más" mordió su oreja con suavidad y la tomó de la cintura para poder penetrarla con comodidad.

Suki emitió un fuerte gemido, sentía como poco a poco era invadida por la cálida hombría del príncipe y eso le agradaba, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para mantenerse firme.

"Oh que delicia" murmuró Zuko con su entrecortada voz, penetraba cada vez con más fuerza, la cama parecía tener vida con lo mucho que se movía. Se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza y mantenía su aliento a la altura del oído de la guerrera.

La guerrera de Kioshi gemía casi con desesperación, el placer inundaba su cuerpo e iba en aumento. Aquel punto en que las fuerzas desaparecían, el cuerpo temblaba y la mente nublada se perdía en un éxtasis infinito de oleadas con aún más placer, llegó

Zuko sintió lo mismo, el orgasmo les llegó al mismo tiempo y los dos suspiraron deleitados ante aquel magnífico acto consumado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se acomodaron en la cama, sudorosos y jadeantes, Suki se recostó en el pecho del príncipe y este la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Descansa, mañana temprano te ayudaré a salir de aquí"

"Gracias" Sonrió con agradecimiento la guerrera "Después de todo, si me enseñaron una buena lección" la guerrera cerró los ojos mientras el maestro fuego le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Zuko no entendió el comentario y se limito a cerrar también los ojos, después de un rato el sueño los venció y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
